RyuseiRanger49
is the 49th and final episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 98th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Trivia has been defeated once and for all thanks to the RyuseiRangers, but the gigantic beast Niewial re-merged, using what was left of DeviPunk's souls and powers to gain a greater demon form. GrandMuse has no choice but to duel against him in hopes of finally conquering over the grief and despair. Synopsis Refusing to give up, Niewial fuses with DeviPunk army's remaining power and souls to counterattack the RyuseiRangers. Seeing the both worlds in danger, the RyuseiRangers goes to fight the ghosts of the generals and commanders while GrandMuse comes face-to-face with Niewial alone. Niewial immediately attacks her mercilessly and mocks her by saying that she might die in his hands for what have she done to Trivia. As the two continue fighting each other, Niewial grabs GrandMuse's feet, saying he will like to kill her to erase the worlds forever before the RyuseiRangers saved her. With all of the auras become one from everyone's dreams, GrandMuse summons the aura of pink hearts and ribbons and combined into the giant heart made of ribbons, allowing her to penetrate Niewial's heart with the most powerful attack. Following the monstrous Niewial's defeat, Calliope comes to realize that grief and despair, just like Tsubaki's dream and future, is an important part of everyone's life as Trivia's said, with Trivia coming to understand this a little before she taking off to the heavenly light. Afterwards, the DeviPunk army were purified and the 88 Saint Cards turned back to the modern constellations, restoring both Earth and Planet Odyssey back to normal. Odysseus congratulates the RyuseiRangers for saving the both worlds and told them that the war is over. But the boys begging them to bring Tsubaki back and Calliope promising them that Tsubaki will be come back after year, much for everyone's dismay. Before they leave to Planet Odyssey, Calliope kisses Daisuke on his lips, tells him that she and Tsubaki are same person as seems before and bid farewell to the RyuseiRangers, leaving them in tears over losing Tsubaki. Daisuke, realizing that he fell in love to Tsubaki, finally breaking into the tears and, screaming in anguish and grief, running into the field, filled the roses out of his flames and calls out his lover's name. Year has passed, Tsubaki's friends were felt lonely without her and still remembering about their romantic life with Tsubaki and they helped her to become the songwriter in the future. Not wanting to leave without Tsubaki, the RyuseiRangers agree to take turns to watching over the stars. While they watching an image of Tsubaki, each one share their private feelings for her at request of the Muses: Ginta recollects about his doing things he learn from Tsubaki to take photo of her as memorial. Kinjo recalls about leaving concert and thanks to Tsubaki, he shared his feelings for her importance of keeping his heart. Jun confesses that he learned that there is more than been lonely from her and he wants her to smile for herself. Chris confides that he was always expected to look after others and his younger siblings and it made him to be the one taken care of. Ray concedes that he loves acting thanks to her and that she is irreplaceable. Nagisa admits that he became more open to people because of her. Izumi reveals that he had been shyness since with Daisuke and Nagisa as a child, but now he is no longer shy with girls and neither is she. Daisuke accepts that has changed and she gave him recognition. A wishing upon a star was finally granted and the two siblings shows up, along with what likewise they have. To their surprise, the boys saw Tsubaki, as likewise, reborn in fully human form created by Kunstler. Tsubaki then smiles at them, saying she back home and want to be with them forever. The boys tearfully hugs Tsubaki in joy while the King and Queen watch them with tears of joy. Years later... Everyone's dreams were finally came true; Izumi became the professional ballet teacher to the younger ballet students. Nagisa published the debuted shoujo manga and became the famous among female fans. Ray became the most famous celebrity as he walks on the red carpet along with Hisashi for the film premiere. Chris takes over his family's cafe and works as cook with his now older siblings. Jun won the golden medal for the archery contest during Olympic Games. Kinjo became the trumpeter and joins the brass band during the live concerto. Ginta became the professional photographer and won the award for the best photography. And Daisuke became the top pop singer as he performs his newly song written by now adult Tsubaki. Telemachus became the new king of Planet Odyssey and Eurycleia as the crown princess after their parents step down the throne to continue the host an annual holy musica festival. At Daisuke and Tsubaki's wedding, the RyuseiRangers, the graduated students, and the royal siblings watching them with joy and happiness. With all modern constellations continue to shine, Daisuke and Tsubaki meet in the passionate kiss, living a happily ever after. Fin! Major Events *Niewial changes into his final form to try and defeat the RyuseiRangers, though he fails to do so and is finally destroyed by GrandMuse. *Planet Odyssey and the Earth have been restored. *All of the Saint Cards in the Epic Holy Tablet absorbed by Trivia become the 88 modern constellations once again after the universe restored. *Telemachus, Eurycleia, Odysseus, Penelope, Nausicaa and the Nine Muses all return to Planet Odyssey because the milky bridge disappeared after DeviPunk's destroyed. *SeiChanReflect, RyuseiChangers, MeteorSwitchers, Ryusei weapons and the MetaStar Robots are now sealed in the castle's casket. *One-by-one, eight boys share their private feelings for Tsubaki while watching upon the stars. *Tsubaki, Telemachus and Eurycleia return to the Earth as they likewise reappears; having Trivia sealed for one year before Tsubaki was reborn from the Kunstler in fully human form. *The RyuseiRangers' futures are shown at the end of the episode. *Daisuke and Tsubaki becomes couple for the first time after they getting married. *This episode marks the end of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and marks Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger to take its initial timeslot. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Calliope / GrandMuse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Nine Muses *''MetaStar Robots'' (cameo appreance) Villains *Lord Niewial Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Queen Penelope *Jotarou Kanda *Yoshiki Ginga *Toru Goto *Emi Dezaki *Shou Amazaki *Megu Watanuki *Asuna Yuuki *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Nanami Nagareboshi *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Ichiro Natsumura *Chiharu Shimotsuki *Satsuki Kumokaze *Ayato Bando *Daichi Chitose *Reito Dezaki *Hideo Kakuma *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *Reon Akashiro *Hidesada Nagareboshi *Yusaku Shijima *Yuna Sumiwatari *Mai Shiratori *Togoro Arisugawa *Kazuto Oiwa *Miwako Misugi *Atsushi Aoba *Otokichi Hoshino *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *Reon Akashiro *Itsuki Aoshima *Hidetoshi Aoshima *Himari Aoshima *Minako Izayoi *Nagato Izayoi *''Daiki Izayoi'' (flashback) *Hisashi Harukawa *Masao Harukawa *Kazushi Kurowaki *Zadina Kurowaki *Kouta Kurowaki *Kurowaki Siblings *Josuke Akisato *Junko Akisato *Daigoro Akisato *Vali *Freyja *''Ryoutarou Hiragi'' (flashback) *''Sumire Hiragi'' (flashback) Trivia *Like AceStriker, a lot of minor characters from the whole season make cameo appearances in this episode in the scenes where the Earth has been restored, and where they attend Tsubaki and Daisuke's wedding ceremony at the end. Even Vali and Freyja from the movie appear at one point. *Meteorstars' image song, Dear My Precious STAR! is played during the episode's epilogue. *Smiliar to Super Sentai and Pretty Cure's passing the baton or torch, in the end of post-credits scene, Ryusei Muse "passes the baton" of Gladiator symbol to her successor, Denpa Olympias. *The fourth and final trailer for Olympia Gladiator DenpaRanger is fully shown. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime